United States of America
We are the United States Navy, a fleet full of submarines, battleships, carriers, cruisers and destroyers. Our goal is for world peace. We fight for freedom and tranquility and hope to keep it that way in the world. News *''Commodore Gareth Proud's second in command has taken control of his fleet after his confirmed death and has decided to join the Coalition in stopping the Federation and the Reich.'' *''The traitorous ex-president Eric Church is dead! He was killed by Confederate Special Forces in a raid on a compound in Central Australia!'' *''We are engaged against a combined PANZER-Federation military in World War V. Fire on all German ships you encounter.'' *''There has been a change of command in the fleet. Garry Proud and Marc Patton have been promoted to Fleet Admiral of the Pacific and Atlantic respectively, Gerald R. Ford III becoming Chief of Naval Operations, and (insert Zumwalt's character name here) as Vice Admiral.'' How To Join Here at the USN, we always accept new recruits! If you would like to join, please fill out every question in this application form. 1. Why do you want to join? 2. What will you bring? 3. What is your flagship? 4. What is your Game Center ID? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in? 6. How will you react around other members? 7. What's your Character's name? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Chain Of Command *'Fleet Admiral USS Navy 1' *'Fleet' Admiral (Atlantic) and Chief of Engineering Marc Patton (Marcboy99) Co-Leader *'Fleet' Admiral (Pacific) Garry Proud (ProudAmerican1776) Co-Leader *'Chief of Naval Operations Gerald R. Ford III (Harmonmj13)' *'Chief of Operations I am that guy' *'Chief of Operations Nikita911' *'Vice Admiral USS Zumwalt DDG 1000' *'Vice Admiral Warhammer123' *'Vice Admiral Shinato73' *'Vice Admiral Thognong' *'Rear Admiral' Albert "Al" Calavicci (Captain rudder guy Kevin1) *'Rear Admiral Scoutwulf 575' *'Rear Admiral VvJayJayWhitevV' *'Rear Admiral and Chief of Medical Services DocWeldin' * Commodore TheZestyGamer *'Commodore jacobjohnrobles' *'Commodore CommodoreGregory' War Status * DEFCON 1 - War (Current Status) * DEFCON 2 - High Alert * DEFCON 3 - Medium Alert * DEFCON 4 - Small Alert * DEFCON 5 - Peace Political Relations Alliances * United States Arctic Fleet (USAF) * AFOH * United States Naval Air Force (USNAF) * Mexican Navy * Confederacy of Independent States Naval Forces (CIS) * USPACFLT * Israeli Navy * United Aerospace Command (UAC) * Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet * Alliance of Imperial Fleets * North American Aerospace Defense Command * United Governments of Europe Coalitions *United Trading Coalition *United Nations Space Coalition Non-Agression Pacts *New Arcadian Republic Enemies * Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet * New Republic of the Pacific * Federation Remnant Forces * Sith Empire: Imperial Fleet * Scarlet Empire * P.A.N.Z.E.R. * Sviatoslav Republic (Russia) ** People's Republic of China Flagships Here is where the USN shows its flagships from each member. 001.PNG|Sister ships USS Minnesota and USS Wyoming under way. The Mighty Fleet.jpg|The Mighty Fleet Imageredemptionclass.jpg|Sister ships USS Redemption and USS Vindication in formation. IMG 6562.png|Starmier123's New flagship that has earned its battle stars imagesaeesdrrddddrsswws.jpg|Scoutwulf's flagship the USS Retribution. The Retribution is equipped with digital optical camouflage and reactive armor USS Minnesota BB-75.jpg|Commodore Marcboy99's flagship USS Minnesota (BB-75). USS Overkill 2.jpg|USS Overkill, my second built and most powerful aircraft carrier. USS Executor.jpg|TheZestyGamer's flagship, the USS Executor has been constructed for speed and reconnaissance Arizona-class BBGN.JPG|USS Illinois (BBGN-94) of the Arizona-class serves as Harmonmj13's flagship. Warship Craft Pictures 006.JPG|USS Maine TedBall.JPG|USS Theodore Ball (CVN-81), Commodore Proud's flagship. Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the prefix USS in it's name. USS Midway.JPG|USS Midway (CV-41) USS Plattsburgh.JPG|USS Plattsburgh (CV-53) USS Abraham Lincoln.JPG|USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72) USS Enterprise.JPG|USS Enterprise (CVN-80) min.JPG|USS Minnesota (BB-22) USS montana.JPG|USS Montana (BB-67) USS Minnesota.JPG|USS Minnesota (BBN-72) USS Gyatt.JPG|USS Gyatt (DDG-1) USS Thomas Hudner.JPG|USS Thomas Hudner (DDG-116) USS Robert C. Giffen.JPG|USS Robert C. Giffen (DDG-137) USS Yorktown.JPG|USS Yorktown (CG-48) USS Pike.JPG|USS Pike (SS-559) imagepennsy.jpg|USS Pennsylvania (BB-38) USS Triton.JPG|USS Triton (SSGN-974) 001.JPG|USS Wyoming (BBN-73) imagejohnson557.jpg|USS Johnson (DDG-557) USS Leadspitter.jpg|USS Leadspitter imagesawfish2.jpg|USS Sawfish (SSBN-795) IMG 0717-1-.png|USS Evangeline Jones (CVN-82) IMG_0720.PNG|USS Robert F. Jones (BB-76) imagealaska.jpg|USS Alaska (CB-1) imageguam.jpg|USS Guam (CB-2) IMG 0729-1-.png|USS Joe Nathan Jones (CL-35) IMG 0731-1-.png|USS Lavella Jones (CA-65) Imagefreelance.jpg|USS Freelance (CDB-1) imagehawaii.jpg|USS Hawaii (CB-3) imageunitedstates.jpg|USS United States (SBBN-74) imagepittsburgh.jpg|USS Pittsburgh (CA-72) imagebaltimore.jpg|USS Baltimore (CA-68) Hello.jpg|USS Aegis (BB-117) imageboise.jpg|USS Boise (CL-47) imagebrooklyn.jpg|USS Brooklyn (CL-40) imagenighthawk.jpg|USS Nighthawk (STBB-75), a prototype stealth battleship that utilizes a unique hull design, quiet propulsion systems and heavy weapons (including rail guns provided by UMG) to evade radar and destroy targets imagejackson2.jpg|USS Andrew Jackson (CVN-84) imagegrant.jpg|USS Ulysses S. Grant (CVN-85) imagethorshammer.jpg|''Thor's Hammer'', a massive super warship capable of decimating entire fleets Kronos.jpg|Shinato's super warship. There has been 3 that has been produced so far and it will support I Am That Guy's super warship fleet. White experiment.jpg|The secret weapon, White Experiment. imagelexings.jpg|Sister battlecruisers USS Lexington (CC-1) and USS Constellation (CC-2) MC-02.jpg|USS MC-02, Vice Admiral Shinato's flagship. imageredemption.jpg|USS Redemption (SBBN-79) imagevindication.jpg|USS Vindication (SBBN-80) Imagezuesandthor.jpg|''Zeus' Bolt'', ahead of Thor's Hammer. Imageposeidonstrident.jpg|''Poseidon's Trident'' imageportlandandindy.jpg|USS Portland (CA-33) and USS Indianapolis (CA-35) imagelakeerie.jpg|USS Lake Erie (CVBB-01) imagenewpennsy.jpg|USS Pennsylvania (SBBN-84) imageliberty.jpg|''Fort Liberty''-class fortress USS Super Fortress.jpg|The Super Fortress. It cannot move on its own so it uses teleportation systems to travel. IMG 0327-1-.png|SBX-3, made for low risk recon IMG 0326-1-.png|USS Bonefish, made for recon IMG 0325-1-.png|''Reviver''-class recovery ships, made to raise large ships in swarms. IMG 0324-1-.png|''Savior''-class recovery barge, made to carry the titans of the USNF. Minnesota.jpg|The Minnesota's side by side waiting for battle. IMG 0330-1-.png|USS Alcerian Devestator (BBD-120) Horizon.jpg|USS Horizon (NLS-03), a highly upgraded successor to the Long Strike-class Redline.jpg|USS Redline' (DDG-115) Blue Ridge.jpg|USS Blue Ridge (LCC-21), a Command Ship SBBG-14-16.PNG|''Walker''-class Guided Missile Battleships. IMG 6562.png|The Indepth-class helicopter carrier IMG 2005.png|The Supreme BattleCruiser Vikimno USS_Minnesota_BB-75.jpg|USS Minnesota (BB-75) SSN-708.jpg|USS Minneapolis-St. Paul running practice VLS strikes Photo.jpg|USS New York, Captain Evans' flagship. Zumwalt.jpg|USS Zumwalt (DDG-1000) doing sea trials. imageskskkakakakwjwnaishs.jpg|USS Lake Tahoe (BBCV-07) imageiwiwiwiwiwo.jpg|USS Alemeda (BB-86) imagwjwjwjwe.jpg|USS Atomic (BB-88), lead ship of the five ship Atomic-class. Imagesaeesdrrddddrsswws.jpg|The USS Retribtion Minnesotas.jpg|The Minnesota's. Left to right: Minnesota (1855), Minnesota (1905), Minnesota (1950) Fake, and Minnesota (2008). USS eclipse.jpg|USS Eclipse undergoing sea trials USS Destroyer.jpg|USS Destroyer USS Lightning.jpg|USS Lightning USS Exodus.jpg|The USS Exodus features an additional torpedo system then her sister ship, USS Eclipse. USS Rogue Shadow.jpg|USS Rogue Shadow,a heavy battleship USS Tristar.jpg|USS Tristar USS Sea Shadow.jpg|USS Sea Shadow Mother of all savage crane ships.jpg|The Mother Of All Salvage Cranes IMG_0004.jpg|USS Jupiter DDGs 51, 100, 151.PNG|''Arleigh Burke''-class guided missile destroyers John Paul Jones (DDG-53), Kidd (DDG-100) and Nathan James (DDG-151) on sea trials. (Note that the Kidd has a railgun, for it was beta testing it for future ships) Clearwater class.PNG|''Clearwater''-class guided missile heavy cruisers Dallas, Chicago and Illinois.PNG|''Los Angeles''-class nuclear submarines Dallas (SSN-700) and Chicago (SSN-721) escorting Virginia-class submarine Illinois (SSN-786) out of Naval Station Norfolk Fortresses and USS Kidd.PNG|Sister fortresses Maximus (FT-1) and Metroplex (FT-2) shortly after being commissioned, being escorted by USS Kidd to be commissioned into the AF fleet USS Gerald R Ford.jpg|USS Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78). Hull design based off USS Enterprise's All Under Heaven. USS John F Kennedy.jpg|USS John F. Kennedy (CVN-79). Hull design based off USS Enterprise's All Under Heaven. Enterprise CVN80.JPG|USS Enterprise (CVN-80) TedBall.JPG|The USS Theodore Ball (CVN-81). A slightly modified Gerald R. Ford-class carrier, she is Commodore Proud's current flagship. She is homeported in San Diego, California. Her sister ship, USS Patrick McElvogue (CVN-99), was launched April 28 2015 and is homeported at Miami, Florida. She is currently under command of NORAD. Barry Goldwater.JPG|USS Barry M. Goldwater (CVN-82) United States.JPG|USS United States (CVN-83) Adlai Stevenson.JPG|USS Adlai Stevenson (CVN-84) Saratoga CVN85.JPG|USS Saratoga (CVN-85) Kitty Hawk.JPG|USS Independence (CVN-86) Independence CVN86.JPG|USS Kitty Hawk (CVN-87) USS Destiny CVN-1.JPG|USS Destiny (CVN-01) USS Alabama.JPG|USS Alabama (BB-60) USS Iowa.JPG|USS Iowa (BB-61) USS New Jersey.JPG|USS New Jersey (BB-62) USS Missouri.JPG|USS Missouri (BB-63) USS Wisconsin.JPG|USS Wisconsin (BB-64) USS Illinois.JPG|USS Illinois (BB-65) USS Kentucky.JPG|USS Kentucky (BB-66l) USS Montana BB-67.JPG|USS Montana (BB-67) USS Hawaii and America.PNG|''Hawaii''-class battleships Hawaii (BB-72) and America (BB-73) shortly after their refit. EdKetchum.JPG|''Edward Ketchum''-class guided missile frigate. Based heavily off of the Confederacy's/Carolinian's Tranquility-class heavy frigate. 10 in the class, 5 of which are under the command of NORAD. USS Enterprise CV6.jpg|USS Enterprise (CV-6), the most decorated vessel from WWII, was recently rebuilt to become a museum ship. It was donated to the AIF's Enterprise-Connecticut Division to act as an escort carrier until its replacement was complete. She was recently returned and became an in commission museum ship in Philadelphia. USS Michigan BBGN-74.JPG|USS Michigan (BBGN-74), 2 active. Virginia Class CGN.JPG|''Virginia''-class nuclear guided missile cruiser. 4 in service: USS Virginia (CGN-38), USS Texas (CGN-39), USS Mississippi (CGN-40), and USS Arkansas (CGN-41). Texas and Mississippi are both under the command of NORAD USS Fletcher Mk II.JPG|USS Fletcher (DD-445) after some recent modifications. 26 active. USS Beluga SSGN-1000.JPG|USS Beluga (SSGN-1000), a modified U-boat with VLS launchers. 30 active Arizona-class BBGN.JPG|Built off the hull of a cancelled Hawaii-class ship and based off the arsenal ship design from the 1990's, the USS Arizona (BBGN-87) is the newest pride of the US fleet. 10 active 8E808BCE-8927-4E22-BF2A-102475E5FC63.JPG|USS Nimitz (CVN-68), refitted and brought back into the fleet. 10 active Chicago CG-11.JPG|USS Chicago (CG-11), originally said to be scrapped in the late 1980's, she was taken apart only to be put back together when needed. She is the only ship in the Albany-class of guided missile cruisers to be in active service. Wright Brothers-class Airbase.JPG|USS Wright Brothers (FTB-5) Freedom LCS-01.JPG|USS Freedom (LCS-01) Alabama and Florida.PNG|Sister ships USS Alabama (BBGN-97) and USS Florida (BBGN-98), the largest battleships in the US Navy. USS Intrepid CVN-89.png|USS Intrepid (CVN-89), shown here alongside the USS Alabama (BBGN-97). USS Thomas Jefferson CVN-95.JPG|USS Thomas Jefferson (CVN-95) 5C0BCE58-6565-498F-BB0D-43C1BB21AFE5.JPG|USS Wilson Flagg (DDG-1003) Ticonderoga-class CG.JPG|USS Ticonderoga (CG-47) Warship Craft Pictures 006.JPG|USS Maine (Named after the State of Maine and from the old pre-dreadnought battleship) Warship Craft Pictures 003.JPG|Prototype Multi-Purpose Destroyer to be named USS Robert E. Hogan once done with Sea Trials USS San Francisco CGX-74.JPG|USS San Francisco (CGX-74), based on the cancelled CG(X) Program, she is the fastest and largest cruiser in the Navy (350 meters, which is basically the size of a battlecruiser), and the fleet's first stealth cruiser. Bastogne.JPG|Bastogne class Battlecruiser. 575 meters long, these ships are armed with 53cm guns and 6 smaller railguns. Their primary job is escorting and anti-ship combat. 4 active, 13 planned. Naval Registry * USS Sydney - 2x in service * USS Ranger - in active Service * USS Andrew Jackson - in service * USS Ulysses S. Grant - in service * USS Evangeline Jones - in serviee * USS Humphrey - in service * USS Enterprise II - in service * USS Destiny (CVN-01) - 10 active Battlecarriers (BBCV) * USS Lake Erie - in service * USS Great Salt Lake - in service * USS Lake Michigan - in service * USS Lake Champlain - under construction Battleships (BB) * USS Minnesota (BB-72) - scrapped * USS California - in service * USS Robert F. Jones - in serice * USS United States - Raised, in service * USS Nighthawk - sunk * USS Vengence - sunk * USS Stalker - sold to Mexico * USS Ripper - sunk * USS Alcerian Eclipse - scrapped * Project H-44 - cancelled * USS Alabama (BB-60) - decommissioned and preserved * USS Hawaii (BB-72) - 2 active, being refitted to have guided missiles * USS Michigan (BBG-74) - 2 active, being refitted * USS Redemption (SBBN-79) - inactive/mothballed * USS Vindication (SBBN-80) - inactive/mothballed * USS Retaliation (SBBN-81) - inactive/mothballed * USS Retribution (SBBN-82) - inactive/mothballed * USS Pennsylvania (SBBN-84) - inactive/mothballed * USS Georgia (SBBN-85) - inactive/mothballed * USS Texas (SBBN-86) - inactive/mothballed * USS Arizona (BBGN-87) - 10 active * USS Alabama (BBGN-97) - 6 active * USS Nighthawk (BBGN-105) - 9 planned * USS Maine - in active Service Battlecruisers (CC) * USS Constellation - in service * USS MC-02 - In service * USS Nightshade - in service * USS Prowler - in service Heavy Cruisers (CA) * USS Indianapolis - in service * USS Lavella Jones - in service * USS Pittsburgh - in service * USS Portland - in service * USS Alcerian Vengaence - in service * USS Russian Vengaence - in service * USS Clearwater (CAGN-01) - all decommissioned due to maintenance costs * USS Chicago (CG-11) - last active Albany-class ship, under NORAD command * USS San Francisco (CG-74) - 27 active Light Cruisers (CL) * USS Joe Nathan Jones - in service * USS Brooklyn - in service * USS Boise - in service * USS Tennessee -In active service Destroyers (DD) * USS Thomas Hudner - in service * USS Robert C. Griffin - in service * USS Johnson - under refit * USS Sullivan - in service * USS Redline - in service * USS Saratoga - Destroyed * USS Arleigh Burke (DDG-51) - 100 active * USS Fletcher (DD-445) - 26 active Submarines (SS) * USS Pike - in service * USS Beluga (SSGN-1000) - 10 active * USS Triton - in service * USS Sawfish - in service * USS Hammerhead - in service * USS Kraken - in service * USS Leviathan - sold to Israel, in service * SBX-"Skeleton"- in service * USS Bonefish - in service * USS Exploration - Sunk Arsenal Ship (BBGN) * USS Long Strike - sunk * USS George Washington - in service * USS Outreach - sunk * USS Horizon - in service Patrol Boats (PB) * USS Freelance - in service Littoral Combat Ships (LCS) * USS Invader-class - 20 sunk, 5 active, 100 planned * USS Freedom (LCS-1) - 12 active * USS Independence (LCS-2) - under refit Super Warships * The Great Experiment - under construction * USS Thor's Hammer - in service * USS Zeus' Bolt - sunk on earth * USS Poseidon's Trident - sunk on Earth (unsalvagable) * PLAN KRONOS - in service * White Experiment - under refit * Odin's Spear - sunk on earth * Apollos Bow - sunk on earth * Freyr's Sword - in service Fortresses (FT) * Fort Liberty (Main Docks) - in service * Fort Freedom (San Francisco) - in service * Fort Constitution (Los Angeles) - in service * Fort Rumsfeld (Seattle) - in service * USS Super Fortress - 1 Repairing, 9 in service * Prowler-class ports- 2 in service, 3 under construction, 20 planned * USS Maximus (FT-1) - decommissioned, sold to the United Islands of Armadia * USS Wright Brothers (FTB-5) - 5 active Hospital Ships (HS) * USS Maria - 2 active, 4 under construction, 35 planned Oil Tankers and Transport Ships (AOT) * USS Runner - 6 active, 25 planned * USS Badger - 26 planned Recovery Barges (BRG) * USS Savior - 4 active, 16 under construction, 40 planned * USS Reviver - 23 active, 70 planned Reserve Fleet Arsenal Ground Vehicles Troop Transport 6EC53567-A871-44A8-BBEE-67EC62FEF88B.JPG|M1126 Stryker Joint Light Tactical Vehicle.JPG|Joint Light Tactical Vehicle Tanks M2 Eisenhower .jpg|M2 Eisenhower Main Battle Tank Bulldozer Tank.JPG|BD-01 Bulldozer Heavy Main Battle Tank Aircraft Fighters B7CED9F8-FFC8-4BD4-BE88-E2C439D1FA06.JPG|Boeing EA-18G Growler A87C9234-20C5-4F49-9C7D-B7A98F3FD91B.JPG|Atlas VF-1A Space Valkyrie aerospace fighter F-22A Velociraptor.JPG|Lockheed Martin F-22A Velociraptor F-35 the fail is strong with this one.jpg|Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II A-10D Ultra Warthog.JPG|Atlas A-10D Ultra Thunderbolt II VTOL fighter F-71 Wildcat II.JPG|Atlas F/A-71 Wildcat II aerospace fighter F-15.JPG|Boeing F-15E Strike Eagle Bombers 971px-Usaf.Boeing B-52.jpg|Boeing B-52 Stratofortress Dropships C-130.jpeg|Lockheed Martin C-130J Hercules V-22 Osprey.JPG|Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey Helicopters 1F03F0EF-DA95-4D77-BE89-82015D59212A.JPG|Boeing AH-64 Apache RAH-66 Comanche.JPG|Boeing RAH-66 Comanche Drones B1FF2C66-F6BD-463A-918E-1E0FF21EC464.JPG|C.L.A.W. heavy assault drone D4E37437-467E-47E0-9CD3-FDC27D47526F.PNG|A.G.R. light assault drone 998B6A52-60CD-4546-A510-3F2794758039.JPG|MQ-27 Dragonfire hover assault drone Avenger Drone.JPG|MQ-10 Avenger/Predator-C aerial assault drone Firearms Pistols C8E1CEB5-634B-43EF-B3FA-316E04470824.JPG|FN Five-seveN 161DB9F0-C15B-4198-8E01-3BA6734F0497.JPG|K-76 assault pistol F7E43880-33FB-4B99-8F00-88C165AA7F98.JPG|SIG Sauer P226 Submachine Guns P270B.JPG|P270B Diablo SMG Assault Rifles 2652621F-2E7A-4261-BDB9-B06AC9140617.JPG|M-82 assault rifle AC262CB5-E7E6-42F3-AF43-34D70742A5DE.JPG|M-16 assault rifle AN-94.jpg|AN-94 assault rifle MA37.jpg|MA37 assault rifle, purchased from the UAC. AE4 Assault Rifle.PNG|AE4 Black Widow direct energy assault rifle Carbine Rifles E11C28B6-4B5D-4F6E-825B-A43174543106.JPG|M4 carbine Sniper Rifles OB-15 Oblivion.jpg|OB-15 Oblivion direct energy sniper rifle Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 AM.PNG|Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 Anti-Material sniper, derived off the UAC's SRS99-S2 rifle. Shotguns Heavy Weaponry Light Weaponry Kagemitsu.png|Kagemitsu G4 photon energy sword Category:Navies and Fleets Category:UTC Members Category:UNSC Members